The Unknown Soldier
by herodetime
Summary: Szayel and Il Forte are subjected to years of torment under Aizen and, after seeing the writing on the wall, have decided to help the shinigami. But how can they? They would surly be killed for simply being what they are right away. So how do they help stop Aizen from wreaking chaos? I suck at summaries. Rated M for possible gore and sexual relationships.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**The Unknown Solider**

Chapter 1

Two forms lay unconscious on the cold marble ground as a fell wind blew a crude mixture of dust and sand that cascaded upon torn flesh and cotton. From far away heavy foot steps resonated as a black boot adorned with angular white stripes ended upon a pale neck. Unfortunately, for the booted figure the neck did not give, did not crack or shatter.

"Hmm...Skin as hard as steel indeed…" Mused the figure as chocolate brown eyes slanted and nostrils flared. He had not even exposed him to the Hōgyoku and yet his skin was already so thick as to not even bend under his strength. He was truly a gifted child.

He- Aizen did not at first anticipate getting two children, much less one with noticeably weaker spiritual pressure than the other. But it couldn't be helped. If anything, he would be able to use the weaker one as leverage. Yes, he quite liked that idea.

He thought of all the ways he could torment them into submission as he pressed his foot down harder on the small neck then swiftly turned on his heel and landed a harsh kick in the other child's sand-covered gut. While the body had indeed caved into the blow and now shook softly, not a peep slithered through small pale lips. Enraged at the lack of response but thoroughly unamused Aizen give one last kick to the small form, then turned to leave out through massive stone doors. As the desert wind howled and sand yet again assaulted the two children, Aizen let the doors slam behind him- he had a whole society to fool and prey upon.

With the echoing sound of doors slamming shut, amber eyes flickered open, anticipating to scan the foreign area. However, a sudden pain caused his mouth to open and gag on nothing. As he rolled around gagging and trying to catch his breath, Szayel was able to make out another form. Scrambling now to see just who the form was, he latched his small fingers into a long lock of blonde hair and pulled softly.

"Brother...?" The words barely leaving his mouth at all. "Il Forte?"


	2. Chapter 2: Our Reminiscence

Chapter 2

Il Forte shifted slightly, his eyes twitching before finally opening slowly and then clumsily rolled over before rubbing slowly at his aching neck.

"Brother, where-where are we?" Il Forte finally lifted his head and looked Szayel in the eyes questionably.

"I don't know…" He answered quietly, now twisting his head every which way to get a sense of his surroundings.

To his right was a large gray table that seemed to stretch on forever. Further down however was an excessively wide stone doorway. To his left nothing but another large door way with such large doors Szayel had to move his head upwards just to see the top of it. "But I don't like it…It's cold here…And dark, too" he finished and coughed lightly as sand trickled down his throat

"Wait! Where is he?!" Exclaimed Il Forte.

"Where's who?" Szayel replied taken aback by the loudness and suddenness of his brother's voice.

"That guy! Remember? The guy with the hair and the eyes!" Il Forte held his hands up to his hair, curling a lock of it around his finger then letting it fall in the center of his forehead. All the while staring intently at Szayel.

"The guy with the hair and eyes…Wow 'Forte" Szayel seemed to never miss an opportunity to tease his brother with some sort of sarcastic remark. Even in the oddest of situations, he just couldn't help it, seeing the mock scowl make its way across Il Forte's face was just too much fun.

Suddenly, Szayel's eyes widened and he felt a shiver make its way down his spine as his mouth went from a mischievous smirk to lips agape in horror.

_No, it didn't happen. It couldn't have happened… _Szayel paled noticeably. His jaw tightened and his pink brows furrowed in panic while more racing thoughts plagued his brilliant mind.

_They're just scary thoughts. _He tried to assured himself; eyeing Il Forte for any sign that he was just remembering a bad dream. For any sign that it wasn't true. But Il Forte just stared back at him, a look of confusion mixed with worry plastered over his face.

_Or…Were they…memories?_

"No…" Szayel gasped so quietly the blonde had to lean in just to hear him. "Please no."

At this Il forte became anxious, seeing his normally calm brother so undone made his stomach churn.

"What? What's going on?! Szayel, tell me!" He pleaded; feeling the horror Szayel displayed slowly creeping up to him. "'No' what?!"

"Il Forte." Szayel spoke in a flat, stoic tone, cutting him off. "…Do…Do you remember?"

At this Il Forte bit his lower lip in fear to the point that he could taste a bit of his own metallic blood. He found himself holding his breath, preparing for the worst. Szayel never called him by his full name unless something was very, very wrong. And some sinking feeling told him that was precisely the case.

"Do I remember what?" Il Forte whined not even sure he wanted to know.

The air became thick around the two as both were struggling to get a hold on their emotions. They were both shaking now, as they drew in short, ragged breaths of fear and grief. Their lips quivered and their eyes began to water. They remembered. They remembered _exactly_ what had happened just hours prior.


	3. Chapter 3: Of Loss

**Chapter # 3**

…**Of Loss**

It was a night like any other in Hamburg Germany, the sky was clear; the stars flaunting their Beautiful glow, and the street lights that riddled the quaint cul-de-sac were illuminating the night. Suddenly, a heavy weight caused one of the lamps to flicker rapidly as a few leaves fell to their grave on the cement. The figure slowly stood straight from his hunched posture and calmly eyed an ordinary two story house. The house was a dull shade of blue with grey shutters that shook lightly with the evening breeze. There was a single oak tree sapling which did its best to stand tall in the center of the lush lawn. There were but two cars sitting atop the gravel drive way, the moonlight reflecting off the silver hubcaps ever so elegantly. The absolute normality of it all made Aizen's lips fade into a frown. He was disappointed at the heads of the household- two former high ranking shinigami. How they could just settle in such an average house was beyond him.

Aizen had always been sure to maintain close tabs on the two former shinigami lovers as they were once they 4th and 6th seat of his squad. But that was before they had been killed. They were simply patrolling the Seireitei one night when out of nowhere a horde of hollows descended upon them. They had fought hard and managed to dispel the hollows but ultimately succumbed to their grave wounds. It was Aizen who had found them, covered in blood of both their own origin and some hollow's holding each other in their arms.

It was also Aizen who had been able to locate their reincarnated forms only 5 years after their death. Now, after watching for 27 years he was about to put his long awaited plan into action. It was not only their power that had caught Aizen's eye but also Nok Aviel's – the female shinigami's- uncanny ability to charm hollows and even persuade them from attacking- most of the time. It was true that neither of them were extremely high ranking but Aizen had a feeling that if they had lived a little longer, they would have been able to surpass many of their peers. After all, the power that they had wielded at such a young age was astounding, even to a Captain. How they were able to come about such power and ability was beyond him, but he had always been curious to witness them in a more natural and free environment.

The start of the monitoring proved to be very interesting, they were both able to adapt quite quickly to the human world. After all, they were humans now. But oddly enough Nok's ability to both see and charm hollows remained. Aizen had seen her save a few lucky souls from a hollow's clutched several times. It seemed that all she had to do was simply walk right up to it and speak with the monster. As if reasoning with it. Though Aizen knew there had to be more to it than that he had never been able to discern what the added steps were. How one could reason so skillfully with a beast whose only agenda in life or rather death was to devour the souls of the departed in order to feed their never-ending hunger was yet another mystery. But all of that were his past interests.

His current interest started around 6 and a half years ago on the fateful day of June 22nd. That was the day that Nok had given birth to twins. The twins were both male but fraternal. The Older one had patches of light blonde hair present on his little head from his birth, and his eyes were as purple as ripe petunias. The other was noticeably smaller, he was born bald but soon he began to grow a light shade of pink hair and his eyes were the odd color of fossilized amber. The twins were not even a day old when Aizen was able to detect the distinct waves of strong spiritual pressure. Although both twins had abnormal levels of spiritual pressure for humans, the younger one-Szayel- possessed a much higher level of it. And it never seemed to stop increasing.

As Szayel grew older his spiritual pressure increased and he found himself able to see both the souls of the living and those of the dearly departed. Including hollows. In fact, he often had trouble discerning the living from the dead. Once Aizen had seen him lift the back end of a car to get a toy he got stuck under there. And later he had witnessed Szayel getting hit by a truck. And from that he walked away with only some minor bruising. It was exactly that type of untapped raw power that Aizen so desired. He would make an army of those just like Szayel. And that was the very reason that Aizen had come to such a dull house – to "recruit" Szayel. By any means necessary.

Aizen quickly jumped down from the light post he had been standing on, his kimono flapping in the wind. He landed silently and started walking calmly to the front door. He knocked twice in a rhythmic pattern before a young man - the children's father - answered the door.

"Guten Abend" The man said as he lazily scratched at his short, tan beard. The man then raised his left arm to glance at his wristwatch. It was almost midnight. The man raised an eyebrow, wondering why on earth anyone would drop by so late. He looked back up at the stranger in his doorway and started to open his mouth. Possibly to ask what this stranger wanted from him at this hour or maybe even why he wore such strange clothes. But that would forever remain a mystery as a blade swiftly lodged itself into the man's abdomen. The man shot his head up wards and gave his assailant a look of udder confusion that slowly seemed to mix with a look of pain. His trembling hands made their way to his wound which he clutched as the sword was yanked from the steadily bleeding hole it had created in the man's chest. At this the man doubled over, kneeled on one knee and then finally fell dead to the tiled floor with a soft thud.

"Worthless" Aizen muttered to himself sheathing his blade as he casually stepped over the man's corpse.

Yes, there was a point in time where Aizen had truly cared for the man and his lover, but that time had long since passed. He had changed in the years since their death, and not because of them. No, he had changed because of all of the wasted power and opportunities he had bared witness to in his years as a Captain. Why so much was simply wasted was an ever present question in his mind. How someone could gain so much power and then only use it to protect and uphold ancient traditions was preposterous. He wanted power.

Aizen took a few more steps into the house and did his best to inspect the rooms he was standing between in the dim light that shown from the family T.V. He saw an empty kitchen, an empty dining room and an empty play room with nothing but toys and drawing paper scattered around. Everywhere he turned he was met with nothing but emptiness. Apparently the rest of the family dwelled upstairs.

He sighed as he made his way back over to the door way where the staircase was. He glanced at the open door, wondering if a neighbor heard the commotion.

_Oh well_. He thought. If any nosey neighbor did attempt to interfere it would just be all the more practice. Not that they would be able to see him anyways. He turned his back to the door way and quietly made his way up the stairs. He stepped softly on each stair as to avoid making any noise and tipping off his prey.

Once he reached the top of the staircase he was again met with an empty darkness. Every other being in this household was most likely asleep. Aizen made his way across the hallway, his eyes catching the faint shine of what he assumed was a child's nightlight. The light was a dull blue that occasionally turned to a dark red. He followed the light until he was at the doorway of the room and peered inside.

In the room he found that the light was indeed a nightlight. It resembled a lantern as it was a cylinder that rotated causing the color of the light to change when the pictures printed upon it would find their way to the front. Using the light that resonated from the lantern, he could clearly make out a child-sized bunk bed. It was from the bunk bed that Aizen could sense the spiritual pressure of the one that he had come for. He carefully crept towards the bed, skillfully stepping around the toys that littered the floor.

Once he was close enough to make out the figures that occupied the bed, he looked down and on the lower bed was a small child who looked ever so peaceful in his slumber. His pink hair was sprawled across his pillow and his back was turned towards the wall that the bed was set up against. He had found him, the one that would become his slave, the champion of his army.

Szayel turned slightly in his sleep and let out a soft murmur. Aizen waited until he thought Szayel had fallen back into a deep sleep before he bent down and slowly pulled the covers off of him. He discarded them at the end of the bed, then stretched out his arms in an attempt to pick up the child. He gently wrapped one arm around Szayel's chest and placed the other under his head.

Szayel was half way off of the bed when he awoke. At first a tired look of confusion crossed his face and he blinked several times. Then his eyes shot back open and the confusion was instantly replaced by horror. Szayel opened his mouth to scream but a hardened hand swiftly covered it and muffled any noise that would have seeped out.

While the noise from his throat may have been silenced, the noise from a sock-covered foot connecting with the metal bars of the bed was not. Startled by the loud pang it resulted in, Aizen let his hand slip from his hostage's mouth momentarily. Though it was only a moment it was enough time for Szayel to release a horrified scream.

"Aghhhhhhhh!"

The noise immediately filled the air and made the hairs on Aizen's neck stand straight. He had messed up. Any moment now he would be caught, child in hand, any moment now his plan would become all that more complicated. Of course he could easily defeat anyone who came rushing in without much trouble but it was that that he was trying to avoid. Not that keeping the family alive was part of his plan to start with.

"Szayel?!" A voice came from the top bunk as a blonde child peeked his head over the bars.

It was then that he saw the man in his room, staring at him with cold, calculating eyes. Il Forte felt his skin crawl with fear at the sight before him. A strange, freighting man was taking his beloved little brother. He quickly snapped out of his state of fear and felt an odd wave of determination and anger wash over him. He wouldn't let this happen. He would protect his little brother! …But what could he do? His mind raced and every second seemed like an hour as he helplessly watched the man stand up and grab his struggling brother.

Then he decided. He would protect his brother! He jumped up and quickly got on all fours before swinging himself from the bars of his bed side down on to the mattress below. He had just reached the mattress when Aizen had had enough. Without warning Aizen released the hold he had held on his spiritual pressure and let it spike out of him. The pressure was so intense it caused Il Forte's knees to buckle and his body to become heavy. He tumbled off the bed and onto the floor, unable to even lift a finger against the colossal amount of spiritual pressure.

"Wh-what?" Was all that he could manage as the force bearing down on he was pushing down on his lungs, leaving him short of breath. "S-stop! No, brother!"

Just as the words had painfully left his mouth a woman came rushing into to room, a kitchen knife in hand. She stopped in the doorway, eyes winding as she saw her sons had already been targeted by the menacing intruder.

"NOOO!" She screamed as she lunged for the intruder, hoping to break his grip on her son.

Before she could even make contact with him however, he had managed to grab hold of Szayel's writs with one hand which left the other free enough to draw his sword. As she stared at the moving blade, all she could think about was her beloved and her children. Time moved extremely slow, making a second feel like an hour. She knew this was her second life only because she knew her husband in the previous, but that was all she could remember. Now, as she looked at death in the form of a glistening blade and her child was being taken, she prepared herself for the ending of her second life. She prayed her husband would come and protect them, unknowing he had also left the land of the living. The sword made contact and cut right into her delicate flesh, severing her head from her body.

"Mommy!" The brothers cried as her body fell to the ground, her head rolling to the corner of the room, leaving a trial of crimson blood in its wake.

Immediately they started to cry and mourn their mother. Their eyes watered and they wailed in unison. Szayel lunged forwards, trying to break free from Aizen's grasp and to go to his mother's side. Il Forte attempted the same but was again pressed down by Aizen's spiritual pressure. Aizen chuckled slightly at the pathetic cries from the children.

"You should be lucky that wasn't you, children." He said, throwing Szayel to the ground in front of him. He then slowly unsheathed his blade and pointed it at the blonde child's face. "You are of no use to me, just like your parents. I'm only here for him." He raised his free hand and pointed at a petrified Szayel.

Suddenly, Aizen held his hand up and pointed his index finger at Szayel, "Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō." He said. At this a spark of yellow energy appeared in the form of six wide beams of light and swiftly lodged themselves in Szayel's midsection. He tried to move, to scream for help but he was unable to do anything but watch as the fiend who invaded his home crept closer and closer to his brother.

_No! Stop! Not him, please not him too! Brother, run! _All the words he wanted to scream were held back by the immobilization of his own lips, his very body betraying him. He was utterly powerless.

"Foolish little boy, stop trying to save him, it's useless." Aizen said as he strode over to the form of the blonde child and proceeded to hoist him up to the ceiling by his neck.

"Hnnngggggg!" Il forte gasped as he tried to free himself from Aizen's grasp. Soon his face became sweaty and his instincts took over and his small digits found their way up to the foreign hand and started to claw at it relentlessly.

_No… _

Aizen tightened his grip on Il Forte's throat and his evil smirk grew all the wider. Tears began to fall from Il Forte's eyes, as the panic and realization of his situation started to dawn on him. He was going to die. As a last resort Il Forte began to try to kick and bite his assailant, but to no avail.

_Stop…_

"Quit struggling, it will all be over soon enough…" Spoke Aizen as he sighed in what could only have been exasperation. Killing off such weaklings was below him. But he would get his prize soon enough. Yes, a perfect addition to his little militia. Aizen contemplated on how to best introduce a child to a militaristic life as he kept squeezing the life out of the elder.

_STOP IT NOW!_

Suddenly massive waves of spiritual pressure were resonating from the bound pinknett as the Kido spell holding him in place started to crack. Not a second later a bright light was shining from the newly formed cracks and the Kido began to crumble away slowly, until there was nothing left holding back the enraged child. Before Aizen could even register that the child had somehow broken completely free from his imposed prison, Szayel was upon him with the knife wielded by his fallen mother.

_When? How? When did he get that blade? _Thought Aizen as he struggled to comprehend how this child could be so fast. His thoughts were cut short however, with a single slash. The surprise of it all caused him to drop the asphyxiated child with a faint thud. Though not deep or even sufficient enough to cause any real damage, the slash he had withstood certainly showed skill.

"Heh...Hah…Wahahahah!" Szayel paused his menstruations. He had already turned around on his heel; the knife raised slightly above his heart was held outwards and was ready to deal another blow when he heard…Laughter?

_But why? Why are you laughing? Stop laughing! _Szayel saw red. His hands began to tremble and shake as his lips became pursed.

"Stop it! Stop laughing! Stop killing my family!" He yelled as his tiny voice cracked in panic and rage. He had had enough of this. Enough of being underestimated and seeing the blood and tears of his family spilt.

Just as he was gathering his strength up for another blow, Szayel noticed something was off. His nameless enemy was only staring at him. He wasn't clutching his wounds or readying himself for an attack, no, he was just looking at him with an evil smirk on his face. But he didn't care, he was past caring of what this man was doing, as long as it wasn't attacking him, he was fine. Still, he couldn't help but feel like his momentary self-confidence and resolve was slipping away the more he looked into those menacing brown orbs.

Szayel raced towards Aizen, his head ducked low and knife held out to his side. Once he had halved the distance between them he felt his uneasiness return to him. Once he had halved it again, he felt cold. And a sudden wave of pain shot through his small form.

_What's happening? Why am I so cold? _Thought Szayel as he fell to the carpeted ground, crimson blood spurting rapidly from the deep cut. Although it only took seconds for his body to hit the floor, to him, it felt like hours_. _

The moment he fell upon the floor the pain became more intense. He instinctively curled himself into a ball and squeezed the right side of his chest where the slash had landed. It was now steadily seeping through his night clothes, staining the floor. Szayel laid there a bit longer, lingering in his pain as tears made their way to his eyes. They were tears of pain and sorrow and most of all fear. He was waiting for the man with the evil eyes to finish him off. He had no more fight left in him and even if he did what was left to fight for? His family had all been murdered- or so he thought.

Soon he heard a sharp gasp and Szayel's eyes shot open from their closed state. _Was he still alive?! _He wondered as he quickly got out of his curled position and into a sitting one, completely disregarding the pain that resonated from his chest. Once he was up he could see his brother laying just feet from him and gasping desperately for air to come and inhabit his lungs. He had a pained look in his eyes and there was bruising starting to show on his skinny neck. But he was alive and that was enough for to cause an exasperated sigh of relief.

His relief was short lived; however as out of the corner of his eye he saw something shine in the moonlight. He quickly turned his head towards where the shine was originating from and there he saw him again, but only for a split second before he saw his older brother run past him, towards the intruder, ducking and dodging every attempt the man made to stop him. In the end, Il Forte was behind him and wasted no time climbing up the man and burying his teeth to the gums deep into the back of his solder.

Il Forte dug his teeth in deeper and deeper over and over again as quickly as he could, each time earning a grunt of pain from the man. After the fourth rapid bite the man reached behind his back, grabbed Il Forte's collar, and threw him up against the wall.

"Brother, what are you doing? Run!" He gasped, the air knocked out of him.

At those words Szayel felt his heart constrict tightly in his chest. His brother was willing to sacrifice his own life to save his. No, not only willing, he was in the mist of doing so. Szayel felt grief take hold of him as he knew his dear brother had no chance against this man. His body shivered and he instantly felt nausea invade his gut.

At that moment two thoughts entered his mind: Should he run away or should he stay and fight? Should he just let his brother die or should he try to save him? Szayel was torn. He was fearful but didn't want any harm to come to his brother.

As Szayel sat there debating on what to do, Aizen swiftly drew his sword and lunged towards the blonde, the intent to kill clearly present in his brown eyes. But before Aizen was able to reach the child Szayel sprang to his feet and pushed Il Forte out of the path of the unforgiving blade. Luckily Szayel was able to evade the direct impact of the blade as he found himself on the floor again, Il Forte on his back in front of him. Though they had managed to avoid being impaled Szayel suffered another deep cut, this time to his left solider.

Aizen's blade had become momentarily stuck in the wall of the twin's room but he quickly retrieved it and readied himself to deal another blow. But lowered his weapon when he saw Szayel fearlessly defending his brother. His arms were spread wide and his head was held high enough so that he was looking Aizen straight in the eyes. It was painfully obvious that the poor child was terrified but nonetheless he held a look of determination and courage as he refused to back down.

"Move. Now" Ordered Aizen who was quickly losing his patience. "Or I will kill the both of you."

Szayel took a step back, clearly intimidated, but still refused to move.

"You would die to protect him?" Questioned Aizen, his mouth going from a scowl of annoyance to a mischievous grin.

Szayel only nodded and Il Forte looked up at his brother with a pleading look in his eyes.

"No, brother please. Just run…"

"No" Szayel replied, determination rebuilding in him at the sound of his brother's voice.

Minutes passed and not a body even twitched. Szayel remained rooted in place. Il Forte kept his head held low as he practically hugged the ground. And Aizen only breathed shallow breaths, evil thoughts running through his mind.

"Fine then." Was all he said before he again drew his sword. "This will work I suppose. Hadō #90. Black Coffin."

Suddenly an outline of a box began to form around the twins and it wasn't long before they were completely boxed-in.

"What's going on?!" Yelled Il Forte who quickly got to his feet to pound on the purplish-black walls.

"You will feel soon." Answered Aizen from outside. "Don't worry, it won't kill you..."

Not a second later the box closed-in on the two and exploded. It instantly vanished leaving the two children lying on the ground soaked in blood and unconscious.

"…It will however, come close…" Aizen stated as he sheathed his sword and walked over, lifting the two children by their hair.

"Well that ends that." He said as he opened a portal to the forsaken desert of Hueco Mundo.


End file.
